


Black cats = Bad luck?

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura finds herself followed by some strange cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black cats = Bad luck?

**Black cats = Bad luck?**

After Lauras last class for the day was finally over, she just wanted to retreat to her dormroom and get some much needed sleep. Halfway there she somehow started to feel like somebody was watching her. Recalling her self-defense classes she stopped walking and looked around but there was nobody to be seen. She shrugged and kept on walking but stopped aprubtly as she heard a brach crack. Buildung up all her courage she took in some air and said loudly: „I know you're there! Come out and I won't harm you!“ But instead of some sort of stalker a rather big black cat came out and sat down in front of Laura. She was a cat lover and automatically went into full hysterical mode. „Oh my god you are so adorable! I've never seen a cat like you before!“ She approached the cat who just looked at her and tried to pet it, but it suddenly flinched and ran away. „No, wait!“, called the tiny blonde but the cat was nowhere to be seen.

As she opened the door to her room her grumpy roommate was nowhere to be seen. „Good.“, she thought and took her yellow pillow back to her own bed, which of course had been stolen again.

In the middle of the night she woke up cause something was scratching on the door. Irritated she sat up and listened. As the scratching continued she got up and opened the door. A black shadow rushed inside and as she turned around the cat she had met earlier sat on her bed. „Oh my god. You followed me?“ An excited meow was the answer. „So you got no home little buddy... That's okay. You can stay here! I mean, Carmilla will probably freak out and scream at me, but I'm not going to let an defenseless animal out in the cold!“ As she was finished with her passionate speech the cat had fallen asleep. „Nono! You might be cute, but you're not going to sleep in my bed!“ 15 minutes later she had given up on kicking the cat ouf her bed. „You're really stubborn.“, she sighed. „Just like this useless vampire! Where is she even? Not that I'm worried, I mean she's over 300 years old but still.. Something could have happened to her.. But I'm probably just overthinking.“ She turned off her lamp. “I should catch some sleep and you too, little guy!“ The cat poked Laura with her head. She obliged and gently stroke over the cats back until she had fallen asleep.

The next time Laura woke up it was bright outside and, to her shock, the cat was gone. She looked around but the only thing she saw was her vampire roommate who was deep asleep. „Carmilla?“, she asked. No answer. „Carmilla, please wake up!“ A groan was heard and then an even louder one as she got hit by Lauras yellow pillow. „Are you crazy to wake a sleeping vampire like that?! You're lucky that I'm not going to kill you!“ Laura rolled her eyes. „Have you seen a black cat as you came home last night?“ „Is this some sort of quiz? No I haven't.“ Laura looked more and more confused. „But it was right here! It even slept in my bed!“ Carmilla opened her eyes and smirked. „Are you feeling so lonely that you're imagining cats, cupcake?“ Laura pouted. „I know what I saw.“ The vampires face got serious. „You know what they say about black cats, right?“ „Well.. You mean the bad luck thing? I actually think that black cats do the exact opposite.“ Carmilla was honestly surprised. „The opposite?“ „Yea, I think they are a sign that soon something wonderful is about to happen.“ A few moments of silence followed until Carmilla snorted. „Bullcrap. I'm going to back to sleep and I am so going to keep this pillow.“ The vampire turned around and got silent. Laura sighed and decided to get up and get ready for the day.

The next days were filled with random encounters with the black cat but it never came to her room again. Surprisingly Carmilla got way nicer to her and openly flirted with her in ways that made Laura blush furiously.

On a sunny afternoon Laura sat on the campus, leaning against a tree as the black cat approached her. „You know,“ began the girl as she lifted the animal on her lap, „I'd really like to give you a name, but I have the feeling that you already have one. You kinda remind me of Carmilla. Dark, mysterious and you also popped up out of nowhere.“ She giggled. „Well, at least you didn't bite me yet.“ A few minutes passed where only the cats purring was audible. „Buddy, I think I have fallen hard for this stupid vampire. I think I'd even call it love. Sounds ridiculous, doesen't it? I, a human being in love with a immortal supernatural creature.“ The cat just continued purring.

In the night Laura woke up from a scratching sound again. Of course it was the cat in front of the door. Laura didn't even bother to get the cat to sleep on the ground and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The first thing she felt after waking up were strong arms holding her and her legs interwined with others. Laura slowly opened her eyes. She met the loving gaze of two eyes that she had got used to look at in the past days. A small smile was drawn onto the womans face. „It was you all the time, right?“, Laura asked quietly, not even thinking about getting out of the slightly taller womans arms. She felt too comfortable. A nod from the dark-haired vampire. „Yes. At first I wanted to look after you, just in case some goblins would show up and try to harm you, but your love for cats kinda came in my way and I guess I was way too comfortable when you were patting me.“ Laura hesitated for a moment. She wanted to find the right words. „No, I don't think it was my love for cats... It was my love for you.“ Carmillas eyes lit up in a way in which they hadn't for hundreds of years. Slowly she leaned in and pressed her lips gently on Lauras. „Cupcake, look how happy you make me. I love you.“ A few moments passed. They just looked into each others eyes. „So all in all, you're just a bigh softie, huh?“, said Laura with a smirk on her lips. Carmilla just smiled. „Only when it comes to you, mein Herz.“


End file.
